Think Rock
by MarianaReads
Summary: What if Bianca confronted Wesley at Think Rock when she found him there after her horrible date with Toby? (I also loved the book so I may use characterizations from The DUFF by Kody Keplinger!)
1. Chapter 1

Bianca couldn't believe her eyes - the worst fucking date in the world (okay, her _only_ date) and now this? Wesley Rush was sitting on Think Rock with none other than Satan herself and now Bianca had no idea what to do with herself. She could feel her gut twisting on itself and she felt sick, but she was also incredibly _pissed_. Bianca drew in a shuddering breath and clenched her fingers - open and then closed again - and tried to decide what to do. Leaving was ultimately the most attractive option… she could run away from this, from this damn night, and pretend that she never saw Wes here and never entertained any sort of feeling toward him than disinterested disgust… and Toby. Fuck, she would forget Toby too and spiral herself down into denial and just forget that this fucking night ever existed.

But as she considered her options, Bianca watched Wesley lean in, wrap his hands around Madison's face and pull her in for a kiss - a slow kiss and Bianca cursed herself again. And then she got angry. There was no way she was going to let Wesley "manwhore" Rush desecrate her place - the place that they shared a kiss only days ago - with the person who had almost ruined her life. "Fuck that shit," Bianca growled to herself and she mustered up all the courage that she could find within herself and began to move forward, one foot in front of the other like a robot, and she reached them.

"Seriously, Wes?" She shouted and felt some satisfaction in the way that Madison's head snapped back in surprise. With any luck, she'd suffer from whiplash and Bianca would take some small pleasure in that while she inevitably drowned herself in pizza for the next few weeks. Wes blinked at her in surprise and then confusion dawned on his face and he stared at her, perplexed.

"B? What are you… what's going on?" He asked, running his palms over his jeans as he glanced towards Madison for a moment, as if to gauge the tantrum that she was sure to have in three… two… one…

"Spying on us? Wow, _Bianca_ ," Madison snarled, lip curling over her teeth and it occurred to Bianca that Madison closely resembled a rabid little chihuahua. "That's a new low - even for you." Madison climbed to her feet and took care in brushing the invisible specks of dirt from her skin tight clothing. Wes watched Madison before turning his stare back to Bianca. "I thought that you were pathetic but now I know it and I guess it's time that the rest of the school see it too." Madison snapped her fingers in Wesley's general direction. "Come on, Wesley. Let's get out of here. I guess we have to worry about _perverts_ lurking in the woods."

"B…" Wesley said, eyes lingering on Bianca and Bianca rolled her eyes. "Are you mad? I don't under-"

"Save it, Wesley," Bianca snapped and turned to leave, making her way through the tree line back to the forest path. "Go fuck yourselves, both of you," she shouted, making her way back to her car. And she was thankful for the darkness because she felt the dam break and the tears begin rolling down her cheeks and for the millionth time that night, Bianca was pissed. She was so _stupid_ for thinking that she had any chance with Toby Tucker and even worse for thinking that she had feelings for Wesley Rush - let alone that he would ever return the feelings for her. She was Bianca Piper after all - DUFF extraordinaire. "So fucking stupid," Bianca cursed herself. "He doesn't even want to be seen with you in public." Bianca reached her car, hit the unlock and threw herself in, behind the steering wheel. As her headlights jumped to life, she saw Wesley emerge from the woods - where the hell was Madison? He spotted her car and began to walk - no, _jog_ \- towards her but Bianca threw her car in reverse and peeled out of the stone lot.

Bianca cast a last look in her rear view mirror - searching for Wes - and saw him standing in the wake of her car, hands running through his hair as he watched her retreat. "Probably just fucking worried about getting my fucking chemistry notes," Bianca told herself - convinced herself - because she would be damned if she ever made the mistake of thinking that Wesley Rush could _ever_ have feelings for her again.


	2. Chapter 2

"B!" Wesley shouted as Bianca turned on her heels and hurried away from the clearing. Wesley jumped up and jumped to the ground, taking off after her only to feel a claw-like hand dig into his arm and yank him back. For such a small girl, Madison was deceptively strong and Wesley turned to face her, not surprised in the least to see her lips curling back over her teeth - like some sort of rabid dog - and level him with a glare that would have blown him apart if she had the power to.

"The fuck, Wesley," she snarled and dug her nails even deeper into his skin.

"She's upset, Mads. Let me make sure she's okay. She's," Wesley paused. Getting away from Madison with his balls in tact was a desired goal and he would have to tread lightly. He lowered his voice. "Bianca has never worn a dress before, let alone heels. She's probably in a ditch right now with a broken ankle."

Madison loosened her grip and Wesley pulled himself from her slowly. "Who gives a shit about her? God, she's a fucking pervert _freak_. Who the hell watches people in the woods? She's like totally obsessed with me. What a stalker." Wesley nodded enthusiastically and began to back away from her. Madison narrowed her eyes at him. "Where're you going? You are _not_ leaving me here. Wesley! What the fuck! Who gives a shit if that little troll is dead somewhere - Wesley!"

Wesley turned from Madison and ran, following the trail that Bianca had taken to reach Think Rock and sighed a breath of relief as Madison's shrill voice faded into the distance. He would have hell to pay but he couldn't bring himself to care - the look on Bianca's face… she looked crushed…

Wesley broke the treeline just in time to see Bianca throw her car into reverse. He shouted her name, over and over, but after only a moment of hesitation, Bianca ripped out the parking lot, spraying gravel everywhere. Wesley ran his hands through his hair and watched her retreated. He was so damn confused. Bianca looked crushed and betrayed and he had no idea - his phone began blowing up in his pocket and he sighed, reaching into his pocket to retrieve it.

Madison's number glared at him and he instantly slid left to send her to voicemail and that's when he noticed the notifications. A missed call, a voicemail, and five texts - all from Bianca. Wesley instantly hit the voicemail icon and lifted the phone to his ear, suddenly nervous about what he would hear… Christ, she sounded like she was crying...

" _Wes - it's Bianca. So it turns out that Toby's been duffing me the whole time… and I've just been thinking about some stuff… and I Just - I'd really like to talk to you, okay? Call me back…_ "

Wesley suddenly and inexplicably felt sick, and he opened his message box to look at her texts.

" _Wes. Where are you? I need to talk to you."_

" _It's important. Can you meet me?"_

" _I'm going to Think Rock - can you please come?"_

" _I've been thinking a lot and about the time we've spent together… and I just really need to see you right now."_

" _Wes - I just got to the park. Please call me."_

Wesley felt his heart sink as he dropped his hand, sliding his phone back into his pocket. "God, I am a fucking moron," he mumbled to himself and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. He suddenly had a wicked migraine and was desperate to track Bianca down…

"What. The. Fuck," Wesley blinked and turned to find Madison stomping her way towards him. "So, you and Bianca? Wow. That's just fan-fucking-tastic, Wesley. I'm sure you'll be happy together." Madison reached him and poked a bony finger into his shoulder. "You're a fucking moron. Take me home - now."

Wesley stared at her for a moment before asking - "So, we're broken up again?"

Madison rolled her eyes and made her way towards his Jeep. "Ding-fucking-ding. We've got a winner."

And despite the nausea rolling in the pit of his stomach, Wesley felt a glimmer of hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note -

I decided to re-write this chapter because I was not happy with it at all! Thanks for all of the support. I'm currently in the midst of finals craziness but I will be working on this story. I promise.

-M.

Wesley slammed his fist against the Piper's front door again and prayed that Mrs. Piper wasn't home. Of course she wasn't - she would have had his balls in her purse thirty seconds after he yelled Bianca's name the first time. But for some unknown reason, he was given a piece of luck and he was going for it.

"Bianca!" Wesley yelled and banged against the door again. He was beginning to feel pathetic - even throughout all of Madison's bullshit, he had never once stood on her porch, begging for her to talk to him. The realization coupled with what this all meant plunged him into a momentary panic but Wes pushed it all away. He'd think about the implications later. Right now? He needed to see her.

Wes glanced - again - through the panes of glass in her front door and saw the dim light cast against the walls from the shitty Japanese horror film Bianca was undoubtedly watching. "Bianca! Come on, B! I know you're in there! Bianca! It's Wes!" He groaned to himself - who the hell else would it be? He jammed his finger into the doorbell repeatedly, and hoped that the unrelenting shrillness of the bell would be enough to rouse her and then -

Wesley sighed in relief as he heard her slamming her way up to the door and then suddenly, there she was, glaring up at him like she had a million other times over the years of their shared lives but something was different. Wesley swallowed deeply, suddenly nervous - another new sensation.

"I know it must be a hard concept for you, fuck face, but I do not want to see you!" she shouted and slapped his hand away from the doorbell. Bianca stared up at him and the amount of raw anger pulsing from her was unnerving. Wesley frowned and shoved his hands deeply into his pockets.

"Bianca-"

"You have exactly thirty seconds to explain why the hell you're here before I kick your ass," she hissed at him and Wesley barked out a laugh despite finding nothing funny about their current situation.

"Violence? So unlike you, B," he began.

"Like you know anything about me, Wesley," she said. Wes winced at the way she spat out his name - like it was something dirty, disgusting. "It's not like we're friends."

Wesley blinked stupidly at her and felt the insult right in the pit of his gut. "What do you mean we're not friends?"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Let's be real. We have never been friends. We tried a little experiment - it worked for you and failed miserably for me. So, congratulations, Wesley. You're free. You don't have to associate with me or defend me or whatever anymore."

"Why are you so mad at me? I am so confused, Bianca," he said, his voice just above a whisper, and he stepped closer to her. Wesley felt adrenaline pumping through his veins but he had no idea why.

"Seriously?"

"You were on a date-"

"Yeah, I know I was on a date. And it was a fucking catastrophe-"

"I'm sorry but that wasn't my fault, B."

"Actually, Wesley. I think it was. Who taught the entire school that I was the Queen DUFF? You. Every single shithead who has called me DUFF in the past couple of weeks has you to thank for putting that nickname into their tiny fucking brains," Bianca said, jabbing a finger painfully into Wesley's chest. He reached up and grabbed her hand, closing his own around her's, and tightening his grip so that she couldn't escape. He stepped closer.

"I regret everything about that, B. I should have never called you that-"

"Well, you did. And let go of me. I'm tired, Wes. I want this entire night to be over and I don't want to see you-"

"Bianca. I think… I think I'm into you."

Bianca stopped fighting against him and blinked up at him. Wes smiled - it was the first time he ever truly saw Bianca Piper speechless. And then she glared at him again.

"Well isn't that fucking convenient. What? Did you need to hook up with Madison one last time to realize that you were messing around with the human version of venereal disease? Oh, wait, wait. No - you realized how pathetically inexperienced I am and want to keep me as some sort of secret fuck buddy because you know that no one else would dream of asking me out… or believe me if I told. Or wait! No! Even better - is Madison hiding in the bushes, recording this whole thing? Because that would really be the icing on top of the fucking cake that is my life."

Wesley dropped her hand and took a step back, shocked. He felt tension creeping into his shoulder muscles and felt the heat under the skin of his face. He stared at Bianca - did she actually think that he was such a fucking jackass that he'd use her or set her up? He clenched his jaw - teeth grinding - before responding.

"You must really think I am a shitty person," he said. "Yeah, I was a huge dick when I said that shit to you about the DUFF. I'd do anything to take it back but I can't. I said that I was sorry and I meant it. And guess what? I am into you. Without any agenda or motive - as unbelievable as that may be. But I hear you, B - loud and clear. Sorry for ruining your night." Wesley looked at her once more before turning and jumping off of the Piper's porch and jogging toward his own.

Wesley felt his heart pounding under his chest and his entire body was filled with nervous, electric energy. He paused for a minute after reaching the steps to his own dark house and glanced back towards the Piper's. Bianca was right where he left her, silhouetted beneath the porch light, staring at him - mouth open. Wesley let a breath out and ripped his shirt off, tossing it on to the porch, before turning and running off into the night. Running could cure anything he was going through and he prayed it'd grant him some clarity tonight.


End file.
